The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus and, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus for irradiating light, which is emitted from a light emitting device, in a predetermined direction.
Some lighting apparatus is configured to irradiate light, which is emitted from a light emitting device, in a predetermined direction (see, e.g., FIG. 1). Such a lighting apparatus is employed in, e.g., a spotlight (to be used for lighting in a theater and a television studio) and a headlight of a vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional lighting apparatus. In FIG. 1, reference character K designates light irradiated in a predetermined direction, among light rays irradiated from a lighting apparatus 200.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional light emitting apparatus 201 has a light emitting device 201 and a light shielding plate 202. The light emitting device 201 has a light emitting element housing 205, a light emitting element 206, a reflection film 207, and an optically transparent member 208. The light emitting element housing 205 has a housing body 211, through vias 212, first connection pads 213, and second connection pads 214.
The housing body 211 has a concave portion 216, in which the light emitting element 206 is accommodated, and through holes 218. The concave portion 216 is configured to become wider toward the optically transparent member 208 from the bottom surface 216A thereof. Consequently, the side surface 216B of the concave portion 216 is formed as an inclined surface. Each of the through hole 218 is formed to penetrate through the housing body 211 corresponding to the bottom surface 216A of the concave portion 216.
Each of the through vias 212 is provided in an associated one of the through holes 218. The top portion of each of the though vias 212 is connected to an associated one of the first connection pads 213. The bottom portion of each of the though vias 212 is connected to an associated one of the second connection pads 214.
Each of the first connection pads 213 is provided on the bottom surface 216A of the concave portion 216 corresponding to a position at which an associated one of the through via 212 is formed. Each of the first connection pads 213 is connected to an associated one of the through vias 212 and an associated one of the bumps 221. Each of the first connection pads 213 is connected to the light emitting element 206 through an associated one of the bumps 221.
Each of the second connection pads 214 is provided on the bottom surface 211B of the housing body 211 corresponding to a position at which an associated one of the through vias 212 is formed. Each of the second connection pads 214 is a pad serving as an external connection terminal to be connected to a mount board, such as a motherboard (not shown).
The light emitting element 206 is accommodated in the concave portion 216 provided in the housing body 211. The light emitting element 206 has an electrode pad 23. The light emitting element 206 is electrically connected to the light emitting element 206 through the bump 221. The light emitting element 206 is a device operative to emit light from the entire surface thereof.
The reflection film 207 is provided to cover the side surface 216B of the concave portion 216. The reflection film 207 reflects light emitted from the side surface and the bottom surface of the light emitting element 206. The reflection film 207 serves to assure the luminance of the lighting apparatus 200.
The optically transparent member 208 is provided on the top surface 211A of the housing body 211 so as to air-proof a space J formed by the concave portion 216 (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
The light shielding plate 202 is provided at a position spaced from the light emitting device 201. The light shielding plate 202 shields a part of light emitted from the light emitting device 201 to thereby serve as a mask used for emitting light K in a predetermined direction (e.g., Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-327820
[Patent Document 2] JP-UM-A-6-7102
However, in the conventional lighting apparatus 200, the light shielding plate 202 is provided at a position spaced from a light emitting device 201.